In the conventional baby bed structure, a plurality of folding dismantling members are disposed on the four sides of the frames of the baby bed. When the pushing buttons of the folding dismantling members are pressed, the engaging elements of the folding dismantling members are retreating into the folding dismantling members so that the frames can be folded and dismantled. A well-known connection head for pivotably connecting to the frames is disposed at the bottom of the baby bed. The above well-known connection head comprises a fixing seat and a removable seat which is pivotably mounted to the fixing seat. Several supporting rods are pivotably disposed at both sides of the fixing seat. Several dismantling rods are pivotably disposed at the opposite sides of the removable seat. Several securing pins are disposed at the other opposite sides of the removable seat. Elastic components are arranged on the suitable location of the dismantling rod and the supporting rods, so that the removable seat can be rotated when the supporting rods and the dismantling rods extending on the same plane. The securing pins are disposed on the supporting rods so that the supporting rods and dismantling rods simultaneously support and secure the baby bed. When the removable seat is rotated and the securing pin is dismantled from the supporting rods, the supporting rods and dismantling rods are simultaneously folded and dismantled by the elastic force of the elastic components.
However, the structure of the connection head of the well-known baby bed is quite complex, and therefore the product cost is high. It is not convenient to assemble and the stability of the structure is not good. When the securing pins of the baby bed are touched by a user or a third person, the frames of the baby bed are abruptly and erroneously dismantled and folded, i.e., the so-called bad jumping dismantling action, which easily hurt the user or the baby, will occur. Further, the cloth on the walls and bed of the baby bed is too loose to be compactly folded into a minimum volume. Thus, it is difficult for the user to further fold the baby bed.